


( he thinks it doesn't suit her at all )

by Yati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, on the differences between his and Naruto's relationship with Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	( he thinks it doesn't suit her at all )

Sakura is smiling that curious shy smile of hers, and Sasuke thinks that it doesn't suit her at all. Her hands are clasped behind her back and she is toeing the asphalt.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for saving me."

He looks aside, frowning at the way Naruto is waving his hands around maniacally as he argues with Kakashi. The talentless idiot has no idea what he's doing wrong.

"I didn't." His own voice is abrupt, nothing like Naruto's frustrated wails. "Naruto saved you."

He cuts her off before she can protest, and turns his back to her. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sakura's expression soften, and he thinks she looks more real this way.

Sasuke hates the way she looks up adoringly to him and saves her genuine smiles for Naruto.


End file.
